


Loosen my lips

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Day 3, M/M, Mulled wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions are made over cups of mulled wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen my lips

The next day brought on more celebrations as Bilbo returned home from his morning shopping with several large jugs of mulled wine. He heated and began severing the wine with breakfast and soon the company was buzzed and singing merrily. Kili and Fili were soon dancing on Bilbo's large dining table and singing the same song all of them had song that first night in Bilbo's hobbit hole. The whole company was cheering them on but the real ruckus began when Kili pulled Bifur onto the table with him and they began to dance hand in hand.

Thorin stood further back from his friends as he watched his youngest nephew smile brighter than he had ever seen. Thorin was quiet and dignified even in his slightly tipsy state. He smiled gently as Dawlin turned from the others and headed over to him.

"Why so quiet, my king?" Dawlin asked with a small knowing smile.

"I'm simply enjoying the company, Dawlin" Thorin gestured towards the table where Bifur and Kili were still dancing in one another's arms. "That and watching as my youngest nephew falls ever deeper for someone so unlike him."

"Is that a problem? I have heard opposites attract?" Dawlin asked.

"Nay, no problem just not expected." Thorin glanced at Dawlin before countering. "When I was young I was a lot like Kili, if you remember?"

"Aye, I do." 

"Well, I too found my one at his age. He was very much like me however." Thorin's voice seemed to grow nostalgic.

"You...found your one?" Dawlin asked in a somewhat strained voice.

"Aye, we spoke often. We were very close and it did not take me long to realize he was my one." Thorin paused. "I also knew that until I reclaimed our homeland, I could not court him."

Dawlin turned to face Thorin before speaking. "Thorin, any dwarf would be lucky to court you, king or not."

They both stood quietly staring at the other for a moment until finally Dawlin swallowed thickly, "I…I would be lucky if you would allow me to court you…"

Thorin stared for a moment, mouth slightly open before responding with a smile. "No, Dawlin, I would be the lucky one, not every dwarf gets the chance to court their one."

Dawlin's lips curved into an kind smirk as he pulled Thorin close by the hips. The two were not noticed as they shared their first long overdue kiss.


End file.
